Losing Sense
by Tai-sensei
Summary: After the death of his friends Charles is forced to take their sons to the mansion. Blame is passed, loyalties are rearranged,confusion and angst run wild. In the end Sinister is there to pick up the pieces. Made for the angst junkie in everyone.Please r
1. Can't Understand

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters but all original characters and the story line are mine. I didn't make any money off this work.**

**Warnings: Adult situations, adult language, yaoi, sexual situations, violence, character death.**

Chapter One

_Louis would always remember the rain. No matter how faded his memory might become he would always remember the rain, how the cold drops pelted his face like knives and numbed his bruised skin. He would always remember how his ragged jeans soaked up the bloody water in the puddle he knelt in as he cried out over the twisted bodies, to be forgiven. _

Louis screamed as he sat up, half in pain and half in fear, trying to shake away his nightmare, his eyes wide and slightly glazed from the drugs he'd been given. He laid back his breathing still ragged and looked up at the bright white ceiling of the hospital room. He looked around himself in a haze, the tubes and wires connected to him made him feel like some kind of science experiment. His chest ached, though if the truth be told so did the rest of his body.

"Where am I?" he whispered, his voice harsh and grating when it came out of his cracked throat. He looked towards the door way when he heard familiar voices he couldn't place. "Help me," he whispered as he eyes started to slip closed once again. He tried to force them open when he heard footsteps heading his way. Unfortunately the drugs took over and he fell into a blissful sleep.

Charles Xavier sat very still in his wheelchair, staring out onto the grounds of the institute, his home. His focused gaze saw very little of the activities on the grounds. He barely noticed the blue teen with a tail that kept disappearing then returning some where else on a large basket ball court as he battled with a young man with red on black eyes and an ebony skinned goddess with white hair. Xavier was actually a million miles away from the window and the school traveling deep into the astral plane, using his mutant telepathy to search for a lost friend.

His voyage was interrupted by a soft knock on his office door. "Professor?" called the soft voice of the redheaded woman who entered.

"What can I do for you Jean?" Charles asked his voice soft as well though it was because of exhaustion not courtesy.

"Forgive me Professor, but you have to stop this. It's been confirmed, she and her husband are gone. They died Charles," Jean said soothingly, her eyes grew sad when she saw how much her friend and mentor had aged since finding out two of his best friends had perished in a car crash. Now to add further stress, four of the couple's five sons were coming to stay at the mansion.

Xavier sighed and nodded, letting his student know he'd understood and agreed with her. "I know I just had to try. For my sake I had to try."

"I understand Sir, but we have to get ready now. The boys will be arriving shortly. The oldest one. . .William, he called and said they were just leaving the hospital."

"I see. I suggest we call a quick meeting then and tell the others about the new arrivals."

"Oh course, right away Professor."

Jamie's eyes were wide when he saw the mansion. Its multi-storied glory rose up in the middle of green sprawling grounds. He could see many young teens lounging across the grounds and wondered what had brought them to Xavier's mutant school. "It's rude to stare James," Will, the oldest of his brothers said quietly and he drove down the gravel drive.

"Leave him alone Will, he's got a right to be curious," Jacob, Will's twin, said a small smile on his face.

Jamie ignored them both and turned his attention to his other two brothers. Mikey, the youngest, sat on his left half asleep, his dark green hair curling around his ears as his head lolled to the side. Jamie laughed quietly to himself before looking to his other brother. He frowned when he saw how tense the boy was, his pale face set in a grimace.

"Hey Louie, you okay?" he asked his twin.

Louis blinked at him for a moment before turning back to the window. "Yeah I'm fine," he said softly. He seemed like he wanted to say something more, but Will interrupted him.

"We're here. Everyone out."

Logan watched the young men step out of the car. One bushy eyebrow rose when he took a closer look the boys. The two older ones looked almost exactly alike, the next two did as well. _ 'Two sets of twins, talk about interesting,' _Logan thought, his smirk growing.

Ororo smiled softly and looked down at the children that stepped out of the black car at the bottom of the mansion's front stairs. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a little boy with shocking green hair holding an older boy's hand who had what looked like tribal tattoos on the side of his face, but it was hard to tell exactly what they were with long black hair curling around his neck blocking her view. Another young man stood close behind the pair, his close cut light brown hair bringing attention to his pointed elven like ears. He was the first to speak.

"Good afternoon Professor Xavier. I don't know if you remember me, but my name is William," Will called in an authoritative voice before indicating his brothers. "These are obviously my brothers. Jacob is my twin," Charles nodded to a young man with shaggy light brown hair and solid purple eyes. "The next two are twins also, Louis and James," Charles nodded two the other boys, one with facial markings and one who, at least at this distance, looked surprisingly normal. They both nodded in return. "The youngest one is Micheal. They will all be staying with you for now until I can find a bigger apartment," Will finished before nodding curtly and turning to go back to the car.

Xavier smiled kindly at the small child who hid behind one of his brothers. His smile faded when he heard Will start the car. "Are you leaving so soon William? I was hoping we could speak for a moment."

"I'm sorry Charles I have to get back to work," Will said quickly using Xavier's first name with more familiarity then he deserved. His disregard of respect rubbed Scott Summers, as well as a few others, the wrong way.

_'What a little prick_,' Logan thought as he watched Will drive away quickly, kicking up rocks in his wake.

"Well then why don't we take this inside and make ourselves more comfortable," Charles suggested hoping to ease tension that had suddenly appeared.

Louis tensed slightly. From his seat in front of the professor's desk he seemed readily available for conversation, in truth though, he wanted nothing more then to take a pain pill and go to sleep. Only his respect for his father's best friend kept him in his seat. He blinked for a moment when he realized the eyes watching him. He ignored his brothers and stared back into the three sets of eyes he wasn't familiar with before he said anything. "Forgive me, but what did you say?"

"It's quite alright Louis, I was hoping you could tell us about the wreak. If you're comfortable that is," Xavier repeated, sharing a sidelong glance with Ororo, who stood just to his left. Ororo raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to Louis, fascinated by his strange cat like eyes.

Louis winced slightly, but the look soon passed and was hidden behind an empty expression. "I got into a fight at school that day and had to be picked up. We were driving and . . . talking when the other driver hit us," Louis lied, barely able to hold back a shudder when he thought of the dreams he'd been having. Always he knelt in bloody puddles begging for his parents to forgive him.

Charles's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He could tell the boy wasn't telling the truth, but he could find very little to reason for him to lie about the last time he'd seen his parents. He opened his mouth to question the young boy once more, but shut it quickly when Hank entered his office.

"I came as soon as I heard of their arrival," Hank explained quickly, setting down his black medical bag as he looked around the room.

"That's quiet alright Henry. Boys this is Dr. Henry McCoy. He lives here with us. I was hoping you would allow him to look you over Louis," Charles said kindly, smiling at how wide Mikey's eyes had grown when the large blue furred man had entered the room.

The smile faded when Louis's strange eyes settled on him. The green orbs darkened and the oval pupils narrowed slightly turning into strange slits instead of ordinary circles. He breathed in silent relief when the young man's gaze left him and turned to Hank as he moved to sit on the love seat the doctor pointed to.

"I'll need you to remove your shirt. If you're uncomfortable I can ask the ladies to leave," Hank said softly, indicating Ororo and Jean.

Louis shook his head, prickles running down his spine as Hank's deep voice made him uneasy. "No they are fine. I don't understand though, I just left the hospital why do I need to be examined?"

"Just a precaution for my own records," Hank told him stepping back when he felt the boy's unease grow. Louis nodded and pulled his shirt over his head.

Hank cleared his throat to cover his surprise when something furry unwrapped it's self from the boy's torso. "You have a tail," he said simply.

"Yes," the boy answered just as simply, flinching slightly when he felt Hank's hands start to press on his ribs.

"Do you always hide it?" Hank asked, eyeing the slight bruising on the young man's side and back.

"It is usually necessary," Louis said quietly, digging his nails into his palms when the doctor's hands brushed against the very fine and clear fur that covered his body. "I can only safely have it out at home."

Hank nodded sadly, knowing all to well what it was like to look so inhuman. "It is different here. You are safe here and you don't have to hide if you don't want to," he said reassuringly, smiling when the teen nodded in understanding.

Jamie watched quietly from the side of the room as the strange furry man practically felt his brother up. His hand tightened on Mikey's shoulder when he noticed how Louis's tail flicked back and forth in an irritated manner. He jumped when he felt someone brush against his mind. His eyes immediately turned to the redheaded woman beside him.

"You're a telepath," he said simply.

"As are you it would seem. Just like your mother I've heard," Jean said brightly.

"Yes. Mikey and Will got dad's powers though. They're both powerful technopaths. It's amazing Will can build anything and Mikey can talk to it and tell you how to fix it," Jamie told her, his eyes bright with memories of his family.

"Really? That's pretty impressive. What about your other brothers? What can they do?" Ororo asked, suddenly joining the conversation.

"Jacob is a regular green thumb. He can talk to organic things like animals and control plants."

"What about you Louis? What can you do?" Charles asked, cutting in to continue his questioning.

Louis stared at the floor for a moment the twitching of his tail growing more erratic. "I have telekinetic powers," he finally said.

"I see. Is that how you got out of the car then?" Charles asked thinking back to the police report he had read earlier. It had said that Louis was found fifty feet away from the car relatively unharmed, though no one knew how he had possibly gotten out with out leaving more physical evidence. He was drawn out of his thoughts suddenly when he heard a sharp gasp and felt a wave of telekinetic force.

Jamie stepped forward and grabbed Hank's hand before he could touch Louis again. The young man had stiffened when he heard the professor's question, his pupils shrinking to barely a slit and his tail flaring out like a bottle brush. "Stay back. He feels threatened," Jamie whispered to the doctor. He gasped when he felt his brother's wave of power hit him.

"Why do you ask me these things?" Louis growled his voice deepening and his eyes wide as he stared at Charles. In his mind visions were flashing past. Cold rain, loud noises, stings and flairs of pain. It was too much. He pushed out harder with his powers trying to keep the feelings and visions at bay, but they only came faster. "No," he whispered softly. He jumped when he felt hands wrap around him and he heard a sharp crack.

"It's alright Louie. Relax, you're okay," he heard a voice whisper in his ear as his body started to calm down with such a familiar presence surrounding him. Jamie smiled when he felt Louis's body start to calm and his tail smoothed out. "I think now would be a good time for us to find our rooms Professor. If it's cool we'll come find you later," he said firmly, though he was smiling brightly.

Charles nodded and watched them leave with Jean before turning back to stare at his desk. He looked closely at the top and was surprised to find a small crack that ran down the middle.

"I would say if you gave your desk a good shove it would break in half right now," Ororo said quietly.

"Indeed. That young man seems powerful and a bit unstable Professor. Should we really have them here?" Hank asked as he packed up his medical bag.

"Yes Henry I'm sure. The boy needs help. They all do. Besides what better place for them is there?"


	2. Confused Tour

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters but all original characters and the story line are mine. I didn't make any money off this work.**

**Warnings: Adult situations, adult language, yaoi, sexual situations, violence, character death.**

Chapter Two

Jamie smiled brightly when he saw the look on Mikey's face when the small boy got a first look at his new room. "Wow!" he exclaimed climbing onto the full size four poster bed tucked into the corner of the average size room. "This room is twice as big as my old room and I don't even have to share with Jake anymore," he crowed jumping up and down on the springy mattress.

"Thanks little man, what a way to make me feel good," Jacob said as he looked in the near by dresser, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Maybe if you weren't so stinky he would be able to give you more of a compliment," Jamie added in helpfully as he stuck he head out of the connected bathroom.

Jacob merely glared at him before turning to his youngest brother. "You think you'll be okay to sleep here by yourself or will you come run to my bed like usual?" he asked casually, smirking as Mikey started to protest indignantly.

Louis smiled slightly, comforted by his siblings playful jokes until he remembered yet again the reason they were at the mansion. It hit him harder this time though. He didn't know why, but he figured it was because moments before he had felt some happiness. Now though all he could feel was a sickening aching pain in his stomach. It was almost too much and he was starting to feel lightheaded.

Logan frowned and stepped back from the dark haired boy in front of him. He'd seen the group of them with Jean in the hall and decided to join them, but now the smell of grief was rolling off the kid in waves, fear, sadness, and pain were mixed in as well. It was almost enough to make the Canadian ill so he could only imagine what the kid must have felt.

Jean could sense his grief as well and it worried her. Living with two telepaths had taught the young man a lot about mental shields and she couldn't read anything more then a taste of intense emotions from him. What she sensed though was disturbing, guilt and fear where trickling out of his mind with his grief. The trickle was small but she still felt like she was drowning in the feelings. _'I have to help him somehow,'_ she thought, reaching out with her mind, hoping a friendly brush would offer the teen some comfort. She was surprised when she was suddenly pushed back.

Louis flinched when he felt someone come close to his mind, but it wasn't until they actually tried to enter his mind that he reacted. Instinctual fear and paranoia took hold of him and he locked down his mind like his mother had taught him and pushed away the offending telepath as he spun around to face her. "I suggest you keep your mind to yourself is you know what's good for you," he hissed at her, baring his teeth and putting the beast in Logan on edge as he watched the rather primal display.

Jamie watched the situation with wide eyes waiting for his brother to make the first move before he stepped in. So far Louis had only moved in defense to what he thought was a threat. Jamie couldn't blame him for that. He twitched slightly in the tense silence that had surrounding them all then walked quietly across the room to the door his brother stood in.

Louis started hard at Jean not even moving to blink. His body seemed to become even more tense and his tail, which he surprisingly hadn't hid as soon as they left Xavier's office, was stiff and slightly flared. The redhead woman was still leaning against the wall unsure of how to continue while her feral friend stood close by his posture relaxed. His darting gaze showed how he truly felt though. Jamie met the short man's eyes trying to see what he would do. When he simply took a step back Jamie couldn't help but nod in thanks. Seconds later he connected to Jean's mind so he could tell her what to do.

Jean felt a strange relief wash over her when she felt Jamie enter her mind. She hadn't known him for long, but already she trusted the young man's judgment and she knew a lot about him from the telepathic conversations they'd shared as she lead them around the mansion. Now he would tell her what to do, and that was good seeing as how Louis's strange cat eyes were really freaking her out.

_Jean_ she heard Jamie say, his voice echoing through her mind.

_I'm here Jamie. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him. I just wanted to help. What should I do? _she asked hoping she didn't sound desperate.

_Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. What you have to do is pretty simple. Don't tell him I said this but Louis is literally just a big kitty, and well, his reaction to stress and stimuli are very similar to a cat's. He's feeling threatened, but I'm not sure if he's going to act out in defense or offense. The best thing for you to do is to look him in the eye and blink very slowly a few times. Then just let us take care of the rest. Okay?_

_Okay, just blink slowly. I can do that._

Jamie stood a short distance to the side of Louis, not wanting him to feel closed in and waited for his brother to react to Jean's slow, and hopefully calming blinks. _' I have to thank Will for finding that cite about cat's and their body language now,'_ Jamie thought when he saw Louis wrap his shocking white tail around himself, a sign Jamie now knew meant that he was mostly trying to protect himself from a new situation, but he was also calming down. He stepped forward slowly calling Louis's name softly, trying to pitch his voice a bit higher then normal, knowing Louis would react to the higher notes better then lower ones. Before he could do anything more though, he felt a brush of wind and a small body push past him as Mikey ran and wrapped himself around Louis's waist.

Louis was surprised when he felt someone grab him. His first instinct was to push them away until a familiar scent reached his nose and he heard Mikey's muffled voice. "Please don't be mad anymore. It was a accident. Please Louie don't be mad," the little boy cried softly holding him tighter.

Louis's body switched from high alert to big brother and he immediately tore his eyes away from Jean and looked down at his brother's head, ruffling the green curls before he pulled away and knelt in front the younger boy. "I know Mikey. I'm not mad I just. . . I. . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to happen like that. I didn't mean to upset you," Louis whispered softly, he bright green eyes almost pleading. Guilt had filled him when he realized he'd hurt his family yet again, just because he had problems trusting people. _'I won't ruin this for them,'_ he thought, hugging a now smiling Mikey close before he stood and turned back to Jean. "I really am sorry. I hope I didn't offend you."

"It's alright. It was my fault. I really should try to keep my mind to myself sometimes," Jean said lightly though her cheerful smile was somewhat forced.

Louis winced as she threw his rude comment back in his face. He knew she wasn't doing it out of spite, but either way it didn't help him feel any less stupid for being so mean to her._ 'She just wanted to _help,' he thought realizing her friendly intent way to late. He needed to get away, he couldn't breath, he was trapped by everything. The pain and the mountain of changes were suffocating. "I need some air," he said quietly, running his hands through his hair to try and calm himself before he turned and walked towards the nearest exit. He'd didn't need to be shown the way out he could smell the fresh air. No one moved to stop him.

* * *

Remy was more then a little surprised when he climbed out of the attic window only to find someone already sitting in his smoking spot. He cocked his head to the side to get a good look at the young man. He had long black hair and what Remy thought was a tail._ ' 'E must be one of de chilies Ororo an Henri was talking about. I best not be agitating him,'_ he thought stepping forward slowly. He had heard this one was a bit aggressive. "Yo how you be doin' mon ami," he asked cheerfully, moving to join the young boy on the roof.

Louis stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. "How do I look like I be doin'? And why the hell are you calling me that, when you don't even know me? " he asked mocking the Cajun's accent, smirking slightly.

Remy, though slightly taken back, smiled in return. "If I don' call ya that what should I be callin ya," he asked, pulling out his cigarettes and offering one to Louis.

"Call me Louie," Louis said taking a cigarette as he watched the strange man next to him. The young man was built well though you could barely tell with the bulky clothes and trench coat he wore. His hair was dark red with hints of brown like dried blood pulled back in a low tail at the base of his neck. What interested Louis most about the man though was the sunglasses he wore even though the sun was hidden behind thick clouds.

Remy could feel Louie's eyes on him, he didn't mind much though, he could feel the other boy's curiosity buzzing in the back of his mind, a refreshing change from the usual hatred he received from most of the other members in the house. He smiled softly when he saw Louie tilt his head to the side like small child his eyes questioning. He decided to give the kid a break. "Call me Gambit," the resident Cajun said lighting his cigarette and taking a drag.

"Gambit," Louis said slowly, allowing the name to roll of his tongue. "That's quiet a name," he said softly, turning to face away from the other boy allowing the wind to blow the smoke away from his sensitive nose. "You mind?" he asked placing his own cigarette in his mouth and leaning towards the other teen.

Gambit paused for only a moment taking stock of the emotions he could feel running of the dark haired teen in waves. He took pity on him finally when he felt Louie's apprehension start to spike, and leaned in charging the tip of his cigarette.

Louis took Gambit's close proximity as an opportunity to examine him further. He smiled slightly as he took in the Cajun's heavy scent. '_Clove cigarettes, butterscotch schnapps, and musky aftershave,'_ he thought barely able to keep back the contented purr that tried to escape him Gambit's smell managed to calm him.

Remy raised a thin eyebrow and pulled back away from the dark haired teen looking at him more closely. The teen's hair was long and lose, and a deep blue black that shone like a cold halo in the gray light. He had a slim build, but a strong face, and eyes that were eerie and pained yet Remy felt drawn to protect the shorter teen.

Louis shifted slightly under Gambit's gaze, his own eyes going back to stare out at the sprawling grounds and the thick rolling clouds that coved the sky like a never ending blanket. Louis sighed, '_It doesn't seem like the sun is ever going to shine again,' _he thought taking a drag from his cigarette enjoying the soothing taste. He didn't give into the vise often, his mother frowned at such weakness. "Or at least she used to."

"Wha' was dat homme?" Gambit rumbled smoothly beside him.

Louis jumped, he hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. "Nothin' just hoping for sunshine," he said simply not bothering to look at the Cajun.

"Dat so?" Remy said softly watching the teen's twitching back. He could feel the teen wasn't being that truthful, but who was he to judge. "So tell me Lou, what do ya t'ink of dis here mansion?" he asked, changing to subject.

Louis smirked and looked at the redhead. "Okay I suppose, bit stuffy and that guy with the weird shades looks like he's got a stick up his ass," he said quietly, taking a long drag off his cigarette before casually blowing the smoke into the wind.

Remy smiled, chuckling softly. "Gambit t'ink he like you homme. Peut-être nous pouvons devenir des amis, non?" the Cajun said brightly not caring that Louis might not understand the last part. He really did like the kid though he couldn't really explain why. Either way it was nice to be around someone who didn't treat him like crap.

Louis smiled as well, his tail twitching playfully as the French syllables rolled out of his mouth. "Il y a de fortes chances que je pense."

Remy grinned and he liked the boy even more.

* * *

Translations

Peut-être nous pouvons devenir des amis, non?-- Perhaps we'll become friends, no?

Il y a de fortes chances que je pense.-- There's a good chance I think.


End file.
